yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgonic
"Gorgonic" (ゴルゴニック Gorugonikku) is a series (archetype in the anime) of DARK Rock monsters used by Rio Kastle while she was under the control of Abyss and by Vector in his past life in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Very similar to the "Reptilianne" archetype, this archetype focuses on reducing opposing monsters' ATK to 0. Members Strategy "Gorgonics" possess a variety of effects focused on Swarming, disruption and Xyz Summoning mostly Rank 3 monsters. "Gorgonic Golem" can make the ATK of any monster that destroyed it to 0, making the opposition extremely weak unless removed from the field, also "Golem" can be banished from the Graveyard to target a Set Spell or Trap card the opponent controls and prevent it from being used in that turn with also the ability to prevent the opponent from using that card in response, effectively shutting down undesirable resistance. "Gorgonic Gargoyle" can be Special Summoned when any Rock monster is Normal Summoned allowing for quick Xyz Summon, unless "Gorgonic Ghoul" is used although this can be mitigated with cards like "Genex Ally Birdman". "Ghoul" can be Special Summoned from the hand by controlling one Ghoul on the field and paying the small amount of 300 Life Points, and this effect can be used twice per turn. This effect can be extremely dangerous if not stopped, because with three "Ghouls", one can easily Summon "Number 54: Lion Heart" whose powerful effects can deal extreme damage to the opponent while it cannot be destroyed by battle, or if one manages to protect the three "Ghouls" and Summon "Gorgonic Cerberus", turn them all into Level 3 monsters allowing the Summon of two Rank 3 monsters. This play can also easily be performed with revival cards such as "Call of the Haunted" or "Pinpoint Guard" provided one has a "Ghoul" in Graveyard, and the two other "Ghouls" in the hand and "Cerberus" available to Normal Summon. Their boss monsters "Gorgonic Guardian" possess a powerful control Quick Effect, that allows it to make the ATK of one monster the opponent controls to 0 and also negate its effects until the end of the turn, while also a potent effect that allows it to destroy a monster with 0 ATK which requires no Xyz Material to use, making it a deadly force. Other monsters that can be used to great effect are "Crane Crane" whose effect can Special Summon a Level 3 monster from the Graveyard for another Rank 3 monster, "Dark Armed Dragon" as most DARK based Decks, "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" as another albeit more costly beatstick with a disrupting effect and also "Genex Ally Birdman" which can serve as a Xyz or Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of different monsters ranging from Level 4 (with "Ghoul") up to Level 11 (with "Gaia Plate") being capable of Summoning powerful monsters like "Armory Arm" or "Star Eater" for more destructive potential. As an alternative to both "Ghoul" and "Cerberus", one can use "Chronomaly Crystal Bones" and "Chronomaly Crystal Skull" for a more reliably engine to Summon "Guardian" or any other Rank 3 monster. "Sentry Soldier of Stone" is another great addition for Rank 3 builds. Other cards that can be included to maintain advantage or disrupt the opponent are "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Legendary Jujitsu Master". Weaknesses "Gorgonics" and most Level 3 monsters the Deck can use tend to have weak stats, also they are very reliant on relatively specific setups such as having "Gorgonic Gargoyle" with any other Rock monster or "Chronomaly Crystal Skull" in the Graveyard for the effect of "Chronomaly Crystal Bones", also while "Gorgonic Guardian" can be powerful, at 1600 ATK it is easy prey for Decks that can swarm monsters with higher ATK values. Cards that can help mitigate this problem are "Solidarity" or Trap Cards like "Waboku", "Mirror Force" and other staples. The former can be ineffective if one uses other monsters apart from Rock monsters, and the latter focus on Trap Cards can be stopped with "Trap Stun" or "Royal Decree". "Gorgonics" and their external support tend to be reliant on their effects to maintain advantage, as such cards like "Skill Drain" can put the Deck on a tough situation. Category:Anime_and_manga_only_archetypes